The Queen Hilda
by ZeldaNation
Summary: When Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Midna embark on a journey to stay overnight at a haunted ship, it's all fun and games. When their trip takes a turn for the worst, they are forced to treat matters seriously and survive. Will love blossom amidst the horrors encountered at The Queen Hilda? Rated T for swearing and other teen themes. Zelink and Shidna. Modern AU


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! So this was pretty much inspired after watching a few horror/spooky movies and videos and I just really wanted to write something related to what I watched. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully, I won't take forever to finish this. **

**I feel like I should state this soooo I don't own the Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo who is thriving.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Plan**

"A haunted ship?"

Sheik nodded, bringing his laptop over to where Link was sitting on the couch. "I'm telling you, it's a great idea. We both love horror movies and this is as close as we're gonna get to experience the real thing!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight, so you want to willingly go to a haunted ship and try to get _killed_ by a ghost as we somehow, for no reason, decide to separate to cover more ground?"

Sheik shook his head. "No, Link. There haven't been any reports of any deaths for decades. And anyway, why would I want to, no offense, stay at a haunted shop with only you? This is a great opportunity to bring Midna along. Imagine," Sheik said, draping his left arm around Link's shoulder while his right reached out in front of him, "I bring Midna along and we act as if we're really scared so then she gets scared. And boom, instantly terrified girlfriend equals a strong, protective, boyfriend. It'll be great."

"Yeah, for you," Link said and he shrugged Sheik's arm off. Turning toward him, he asked, "what about me? I'm not trying to third wheel on a haunted ship. Do you know how sad and lonely that sounds?"

Sheik smiled, "Just bring Zelda."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Sheik grinned even wider. "Smiling like what?"

"Like with your dumbass smile, dumbass," Link responded, smacking Sheik's arm lightly.

"Don't act like you don't like Zelda. Everyone knows you guys have a thing for each other, it's so obvious." Seeing Link about to protest, he added, "And if you bring her, we can both be the brave men who will support our ladies."

Link cringed immediately. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yes."

Link laughed. "Well, here's where your master plan fails; you do realize Midna isn't some helpless damsel in distress? If anything, she'll be the brave partner who supports _you_ while you piss your pants."

Sheik looked offended. "Who do you take me for? Some old fashioned, traditional grouch? Of course I know Midna isn't helpless, that's why I love her. But if I manage to scare her, then I prove two things: one, she can actually get scared and two, I can actually be brave. It's called faking it until you make it, Link."

"I also never agreed to come along, Sheik," Link reminded him as he stood up, walking to their shared kitchen toward the fridge.

Sheik turned around to face Link, who was grabbing a beer. "But you're entertaining the idea of it."

After taking a sip, Link responded, "Perhaps."

"Come _on_, Link. Why don't you want to come?"

"Because I don't believe in spirits or ghosts, or whatever you want to call them. Isn't that the whole point of going on a haunted ship?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just part of it. The other part is to spend time with your friends. And either way, it's just for one night. In fact, we're not even going to be there for a full 24 hours."

Grabbing his laptop, Sheik walked over to the kitchen counter that Link was leaning against. Setting it down, he scrolled to the top of the page where _The Queen Hilda_ was written in large, fancy, cursive letters. Underneath it was a button with the words "Book Your Visit Now!"

"Look, I bet it's not even going to be scary. I can probably guarantee that we're not going to find any ghosts because this is probably all one big fraud. It's just supposed to seem scary so that they can attract visitors," Sheik stated, trying to persuade Link.

Link questioned, "So if it's a fraud, why are you willing to spend money to stay overnight?"

Sheik's shot his hands to the air. "Because it's supposed to be fun, Link. Damn, you really know how to zap the fun out of any situation."

Link hid a grin behind his can. "You know I'm just messing with you, right? I was going to say yes whether it's fake or not." Setting his can on the counter, he grinned. "I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to scare Zelda shitless. She gets scared too easily and we can easily pretend that we heard a voice or something. It'll be fun."

Sheik shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You literally made me waste so much time trying to convince you to come along. Well, I'll go book us a room and you can go call Zelda. I'll take care of talking with Midna."

Link tipped his head back, drinking the rest of his beer. "Sounds good."

Leaving Sheik in the kitchen, Link walked to the old, well-loved couch he and Sheik owned to grab his phone. Scrolling past his contacts until he found Zelda's name, he stared at her contact picture. It was a picture taken four years ago when everyone was 17 years old and still in high school. He grinned, remembering how much she sulked after she found out that he had taken a picture of her eating-more like devouring-her fruitcake on Hylia Day. Her dirty blond hair was all in disarray, and she was dressed in her The Indigo-Go's tour T-shirt and some shorts. Upon discovering that Link had taken a picture of her still in her pajamas and with her unbrushed hair, she had proceeded to vehemently beg him to delete the picture. Instead, he set it as her contact picture, and every time he saw it, he couldn't help but grin as the memory replayed in his head.

Sheik's voice broke through Link's mini flashback. "What are you grinning at, Link? I need you to confirm if Zelda's gonna come along!"

Link shook his head, coming back to reality. "I was just looking for her name in my contact list, Sheik. You need to be more patient."

"Mhmm," Sheik responded, unconvinced. As much as he wanted to pester Link, he didn't press the matter further.

Link pressed the call button. Standing up, he walked into his room and shut the door as the phone rang so that Sheik couldn't make any lewd comments during their conversation. He knew how annoying Sheik could be and he preferred to speak to Zelda alone without any interruptions.

The phone rang once more until Zelda picked up.

"Hey, Link," she greeted.

"Hi Zel, I got a question for you. How do you feel about scary things?"

"What do you mean with 'scary things'?" She asked.

"Well, Sheik, Midna, and I are going to embark on a scary journey and we want you to come along," Link explained.

He could practically see her smile as she responded, "Oh, so it's not that you guys really want me there, but more like you don't want to be third wheeling, right?"

Link groaned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true?"

"Nope," Link replied, popping the "p" for extra effect. "Don't you think it'll be fun, Zel?"

"You haven't even really told me what this scary thing is, Link."

"Well, it's three words," Link said mysteriously.

"_Link_," came Zelda's annoyed voice.

"Okay, you're right, that was pretty vague." He could imagine her rolling her eyes at this. He added, "Here, I'll even give you a clue. It has to do with royalty."

"The Royal Museum?" Zelda guessed.

Link shook his head, disappointed. "I had way more faith in you, Zel. We get that you know everything about the history of Hyrule, but that doesn't mean that the whole gang wants to spend time in a museum."

"What's wrong with liking history?" Zelda asked immediately.

"Absolutely nothing, babe. It's just that the rest of us don't necessarily share the same passion and enthusiasm for history as you do," Link responded.

Zelda sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Link smirked. "Aren't I always? Anyway, you haven't guessed where we're going! I'll even give you a second hint because I'm just that generous."

"How kind of you, Link. I'll be sure to try harder," Zelda said sarcastically.

"The first clue was royalty, and I guess you could say that the second clue could be that the first word is 'The'," Link said as he paced around his room.

"_Link_, that's not helpful at all," Zelda replied with annoyance. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll just hang up on your ass."

"Such language! What would Impa say?"

Zelda snorted. "She knows I'm a grown adult. Just because she's looked after me my whole life doesn't mean she's going to reprimand me or wash my mouth with soap."

"Ah, that is correct," Link responded. Then, realizing that he was getting off track and probably taking too long to get Zelda's approval he continued, "Well, lucky for you, the second clue wasn't really 'The'. It's actually a ship."

"A ship?" She repeated. "Royalty and a ship? Royalty and a ship, ship with royalty, a ship with a royal's name on it..."

"Getting warmer," Link interjected.

"You said that the first word was 'The', correct?" She asked.

"Yes I did," Link said, attempting, but ultimately failing to keep the humor out of his voice.

"Okay, so if the first word is 'The,' and it has to do with royalty and a ship..."

"You're almost there," Link encouraged.

"And earlier you mentioned that it was scary, so," he could practically see the lightbulb above her head, "It's a haunted ship with a royal's name!"

"Ding ding ding! Bonus points if you guess the name of the ship."

"Link, I don't know any ships' name. Why would I know that?" She asked.

"Because you love history?"

"I studied Hyrule's history about the Triforce and Goddesses, not about any ships, sweetheart," Zelda responded.

"And here I thought you love history, smarty pants," Link teased.

"I do!" She protested. "I just didn't focus on pirates or naval studies," she mumbled.

"I'm just messing with you, Zel. So we're going to stay overnight at _The Queen Hilda_ and we want to know if you're in," Link said, glancing at his door just in case Sheik decided to enter his room. The only problem with living with a Sheikah was how annoyingly amazing they are at sneaking around and being quiet, which often led to Link turning around to find Sheik standing behind him.

"Well, I don't really have any other plans so far, seeing as uni just ended," Zelda said.

"So is that a yes?" Link immediately asked.

"Well...not exactly," Zelda said slowly.

Link furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"I just have a question. Is it really...haunted?"

Link grinned. "Well you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"_Link_, it's a simple yes or no," Zelda complained.

"But that defeats the whole purpose of the trip, Zel! We're gonna find out if it's real or not. So, are you in?" Link asked again.

"Fine. But if it turns out that you don't take it seriously and just fake everything, I'm going to be very cross with you."

Link was quick to respond. "Seriously Zel, don't you have more faith in me?"

"I do, but...I don't trust you and Sheik teamed up together," Zelda said hesitantly.

"Well," Link said while running a hand through his hair, "you're not wrong about that. We'll be on our best behavior...maybe."

"Link," Zelda warned.

"I'll try my best."

Zelda sighed. "That'll do, I suppose." Changing the topic, she asked, "So when are we even staying overnight?"

Link walked to his door, opening it to ask Sheik. "Funny thing, I don't even know. Let me ask Sheik."

"How do you not even know? And if you're helping plan-actually? I don't even know why I'm still surprised."

"You should be, I'm full of surprises," Link responded playfully. He walked toward the kitchen, finding Sheik typing away on his laptop. "Hold on Zel, I'm gonna ask Sheik."

"Okay," Zelda responded.

"Ask me what?" Sheik asked. "Oh and hi Zelly!" He shouted.

"You know what? I think putting her on speaker would be better for all of us," Link said, recoiling from Sheik practically shouting in his ear. Placing his phone on the counter, he pressed the speaker icon. "Okay, you're on speaker now, Zel."

"Alright. Hi Sheik," she greeted.

"Hi, Zelda! So did good ole Link convince you to come along with us for a night of danger and excitement?" Sheik said dramatically.

"Yes, I'm coming along. When are we even staying overnight?" Zelda asked.

Sheik smirked. "Tonight."

"Tonight?!" Both Zelda and Link exclaimed.

"Yup," Sheik said, grinned from ear to ear.

"But that doesn't even give me any time to prepare!" Zelda protested.

"Pfft, it's not like you probably had anything else to do tonight, right?" Sheik asked.

"Well...no," Zelda mumbled. Then she added, "but I still have to get the proper supplies and find someone to take care of Violet." Violet was her beloved corgi that she adopted just a year ago. An energetic dog, Violet never seemed to run out of energy and was probably the cutest and nicest dog Link had ever met.

"Just ask if Malon can take care of her; she'd never say no to an animal," Link suggested. "And she already has so many pets, so it's not like you'd have to bring food or anything."

"That's true. I'll call her after we're done talking," Zelda responded.

Sheik continued talking about their plan. "Anyway, so I was thinking that we could all meet up at our place, then we go in Link car-"

"Why mine?" Link interrupted.

"Because it's bigger," Sheik answered.

"Why not yours? It's just as big," Link asked.

Sheik grinned. "Because I said so."

Link crossed his arms, furrowing his brows. "Who put you in charge of the plans?"

Smirking, Sheik responded, "I did, Link, seeing as _I_ came up with the idea to spend the night. I'm taking care of every aspect."

"We're not taking my car, Sheik."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to take my car and leave it parked overnight in a public garage. You think I want Epona to get stolen?" Link protested.

"Ah, I forgot that you named your car Epona. That's really cute, Link. When is the wedding?" Sheik teased.

"Before we go back to uni, you're not invited," Link said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Link. Who would be your best man?"

"It's a private wedding, no one is invited," Link responded.

"Damn, not even Zelda?" Sheik asked.

"Guys, let's get back on track," Zelda cut in before Link could respond. "To compromise, we can take Link's car and in return," she quickly said before Link could protest, "Sheik will owe you a favor or something, Link. How does that sound?"

Link sighed. "_Fine_." Turning to Sheik, he held out his hand. "We're shaking on it."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "So overdramatic. As if I'd forget," he said as he shook Link's hand.

Letting go of Sheik's hand, Link responded, "That's the thing, you would forget."

"Anyway, Sheik, what else have you planned for us?" Zelda asked before the two roommates could begin a miniature fight again.

"Right, so we meet up at our place, take Link's car to the ship, and stay the night," Sheik responded.

"That's it?" Link asked, incredulously.

Sheik looked offended. "Of course not. That's so boring. We're going to need ghost hunting supplies if we want to communicate with the spirits."

"Alright, so do you have any?" Zelda asked.

"...Nope," Sheik said after a small pause.

Zelda sighed. "And when were you going to get said supplies?"

"On our way to the ship, of course. See, I don't know how expensive or even how good the food is aboard the ship, so I was thinking that we could make a pit stop at Malo Mart and pick up some snacks as well," Sheik explained.

"Why bother buying snacks when I'm a whole meal?" Link asked, grinning.

"_Link_," Zelda groaned. "Really?"

Link laughed. "What can I say? The ladies love it."

"I will hang up," Zelda threatened.

"Damn, sorry! I was making a joke!"

"As much as I would absolutely _love_ to hear you two lovebirds bicker, we need to start packing so that we have enough time to explore the ship later," Sheik interjected, ignoring the protests that came along with his statement. "Come to the flat at six, Zelda. We can all go eat out or something and then head to the ship."

"Alright, I'll see you all then! Bye guys!"

"Bye Zelda," both guys responded.

After hanging up, Link immediately turned to Sheik. "Not a word," he said, teeth gritted as he saw a teasing glint in Sheik's eyes.

"But I didn't say anything yet!" Sheik protested.

Link pocketed his phone, pointing a finger at Sheik, "I know you too well. Also, did you even talk to Midna yet?"

"Nope," Sheik grinned. "But I know she'll be down."

"What are you waiting for? Call her now or else we'll be leaving for the ship tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties all in a bunch, damn," Sheik replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'll start packing so I'm not forced to hear your gross coupley talk with Midna," Link announced as he walked toward his bedroom.

"Yeah whatever..." Sheik said in a disinterested tone as he scrolled on his phone to call Midna. A few seconds passed before Link heard Sheik's voice, "Hey, babe!"

Link closed his door, Sheik's voice immediately quieter, leaving him to his thoughts. Turning around to face his bed, green comforter perfectly smooth, he walked over to it and collapsed on his bed, facing the ceiling.

His mind drifted to the ending of their conversation with Zelda, specifically replaying Sheik's comment about the "lovebirds" bickering. Link wasn't sure why he focused only on that sentence, but for some reason, it concerned him.

Sure, he and Zelda often teased and harmlessly flirted with each other, but that's all it was, right? Sheik only bothered him about it because that's what guy friends do. Yes, that was it.

Link shook his head. He was definitely thinking too much about a simple joke.

Yet, he pulled out his phone, returning to Zelda's contact picture. He could argue that that Hylia Day was the best day of his life. The "gang" spent the night at Zelda's enormous house, which was amazing for Sheik, Midna, and himself because celebrating such an important holiday with the mayor's daughter meant every detail was going to be lavish. Link wasn't going to lie, he definitely enjoyed the exquisite meals, but he remembered feeling like he had to walk around eggshells so he wouldn't break anything expensive.

However, when morning came, they had all rushed to open the presents they gave each other, giddy with excitement. But, breakfast came first, and thus, Zelda's infamous fruitcake picture was born.

She really was cute, not that she was no longer cute, but now she had evolved into a strong, gorgeous woman. Link could appreciate that; any warm-blooded man could. But they were strictly best friends who occasionally flirted with each other. And had sleepovers together. And maybe acted like a couple sometimes?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rested his phone on his chest. He definitely needed to stop spending so much time with Sheik; his crazy ideas must be rubbing off on him.

But again, his infuriating inner voice kept him wondering: what if Zelda liked him romantically? She flirted back, so it wasn't like it was one-sided. But what if she only flirted because he was flirting and she thought it was because they were friends?

Link sighed, staring at the ceiling as if it would have the answers to his questions written on it. Overthinking was his specialty. And his inner voice giving its input didn't help either. Or the fact that he was acting as if his inner voice was a real person. _Stop thinking, Link_, he thought.

He sat up, lightly tossing his phone to the side, it landing softly on his green comforter. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Link stood up. He had more important things to do instead of dwelling on Zelda, although he'd probably prefer to do that. Grabbing an emerald-colored duffel bag from his closet, he walked to his dresser.

He had an overnight bag to pack, after all. The ghosts were waiting.

* * *

**Hey y**'**all, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, follow, and favorite if you did! I'll see you in the next chapter!**  
**ZeldaNation**


End file.
